trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blank Day/Haircuffed
Blank Day/Haircuffed is the first episode of the sixth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on April 9, 2019. Synopsis Blank Day There is nothing to do today called a Blank Day. At the Blank Day Pitch Party, Poppy has a tough decision on choosing an idea in order to create a new holiday for the one free day on the Troll calendar. Haircuffed Tired of Creek and Branch's quarrels, Poppy ties their hair together forcing them to reconcile. Plot Blank Day The episode begins continuing from the last moments of Bringing Up Birdy, with Poppy and Branch reacting to the Trolls who are standing like frozen statues. Keith jumps out of a nearby bush and yells "Freeze Tag". He touches Poppy and Branch and they freeze into a pose. Keith declares himself the winner and unfreezes everyone. At the Party Shop, Sky Toronto is unfrozen and comments on the solid game of Freeze Tag. He then is told that there is a upcoming "Blank Day". Sky states he needs to speak to Queen Poppy. Poppy can't believe it, an entire day with nothing planned. The resulting blank day is a combination of various things as a result of different holidays either being late or on a particular day that year. Another Troll overhears and Poppy confirms the Blank Day. Sky pulls her away and says creating a new holiday is every Troll's dream and she shouldn't tell everyone. That said Sky told everyone. Soon DJ appears who says she has the best idea, followed by Smidge, Guy Diamond and Cooper, then the rest of the village starts to appear. Poppy turns to Branch, who is flattered she came to him until she says that he is the only one who is cold and emotionless. He takes the compliment. He shows her the Select-a-tron, a device he invented. She quickly looses interest but he keeps her there and explains he uses to help him plant crops. He explains he can retool it to assign each Trolls holiday a point value. Poppy realizes the machine doing the selection for her wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings. She thanks him for taking tradition and holiday values and breaking them down to cold hard numbers and Branch blushes. Poppy starts the Blank Day Pitch Party by letting DJ Suki on stage. DJ comes up with "Your Welcomes Giving". Guy comes up with "New Glitter's Eve" a day where normal non-Glitter Trolls get to experience being a glitter Troll for one day thanks to the help of Glitter Troll farts. Poppy is not sure how to do this, but Guy leaves the magic to her if he wins. Biggie's idea is "Snuggle Squid Appreciation Day" a day where you and 7 other fans just snuggle a snuggle squid. Chenille suggests "Twindependence Day", a day where you pretend your twin doesn't exist, Satin doesn't like this one as thats not their agreed upon pitch. Cooper's pitch is "Non-Sequitur Day", and he said he never eat a carrot and laughs. Poppy concludes the party and they begin the machine processing part of the decision. DJ's holiday pitch gets 87 points to her amazement. Then Creek's pitch is next and it gets 87 points also to the alarm of Poppy. Poppy compliments that it was just a fluke and Branch begins mentioning the other holidays but no matter what, the machine gives the celebration 87 points. Poppy asks whats wrong with the machine as the Trolls panic. Branch explains nothing is wrong its that all the holidays are worth the same points and that its perfect. Poppy calls it "Useless" and Branch adds "Perfectly useless". It falls upon Poppy to break the tie and pick a holiday as Blank Day is tomorrow. Instead of choosing one she picks them all. As the other Trolls cheer, Branch facepalms Poppy's decision. The next day everyone is celebrating their holiday and Poppy likes the results. As soon as she says "who says you can't please everyone" the first crisis begins. Rufus is having a go at another troll who is filling his holes on "Hole Digging Day", the other Trolls throw the comment back at him as he is celebrating "Hole Filling Day". Poppy tries to stop them fighting and Branch comments about maybe the choosing of all holidays was a bad idea. One by one the holidays conflict with each other and soon all Trolls are in peril. Quick thinking, Poppy starts a game of Freeze Tag and freezes everyone, though it will take a while to tag everyone. Later that evening she stands and confesses how sorry she was. She goes to announce for a new holiday only for Sky to interrupt her. It just turned midnight and Blank Day is over. It is now Uncontainable Applause Day. Poppy is joined by Branch on stage and together with Sky and his assistant as they cheer. Episode Notes *This episode is a continuation from Bringing Up Birdy where the Trolls are frozen solid due to Keith's Freeze Tag. *Boom Da Party was heard again in this episode. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *King Peppy (cameo) *DJ Suki *Guy Diamond *Satin and Chenille *Cooper *Biggie *Smidge *Creek (cameo) *Keith (cameo) *Harper (cameo) *Rufus (cameo) *Sky Toronto Other *Mr. Dinkles (cameo) Episode Ranking How good was "Blank Day"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Haircuffed The episode begins with Smidge lining up for a game of bowling, she must get a strike for Troll Villages first perfect score game. As Smidge rolls herself into a hairball down the alley, Branch and Creek appear and are arguing, they walk onto the pair of Smidge causing her to loose control. They tell Poppy they need to settle this right now and Poppy groans about settling another one of the pair's dumb arguments. Poppy stops the two mid-fight over a noisenberry Branch grew and Creek took a bite out of to tell the pair everyone is sick of their bickering. Poppy tells Creek he can be insensitive and Branch can be strict with his rules. She doesn't expect them to be best friends but threatens them with punishment if they can't get along. They bicker over he warning and go to walk away from each other but can't. Poppy has tied their hair together with a Befriending bow that is something from her father's day that is to teach Trolls how to get along. Satin and Chenille mock them as their now like them. The two pull to get out of it but Poppy stops them and warns them its self-tightening; the harder they pull the tighter it gets, pull too hard and its permanent. She bids them farewell as the pair dodge Smidge who wins a strike afterall getting a perfect game. Branch at his bunker tries to break the bow but it does not break and he has to endure Creek's sarcasm who tries to break it himself but also fails. Branch sniffs the bow and realizes Poppy coated it with hairspray. Branch tries to do a schedule with Creek to split up their activities but Creek doesn't comply with schedules and suggests they take turns doing everything which is what a schedule is, but Creek frames from calling it that. Branch starts with a 1,000 piece puzzle and states their not moving until the last piece is placed. Since this will take hours, Creek pushes the lot into his fireplace. At Creek's yoga class, Branch breaks the tranquillity of the class by burping loudly. Creek snaps the hair and tosses Branch over his head. Branch does the same back. They keep doing this until the go over a ledge and are stuck hanging from a branch. As they argue they come to a realization - they shouldn't be mad at each other, they should be mad at Poppy for having the nerve to tie them up like this. Poppy and the others are looking for Branch and Creek and she is worried that something may have happened to them because of the bow. The two appear and are getting along well. Too well. It appears that Creek has adopted some of Branch's ideals and vice versa Branch some of Creek's. They spend the entire day proving to Poppy they are now good friends. The next day as Poppy is relaxing she receives a card from the pair stating they are having a "friendship Permanence ceremony". At the ceremony, Poppy is announcing the pairs willingness to have the bow become a permanent thing after just 2 days of friendship. To do this all they have to do is simply pull tight until they can no longer escape from each other. Poppy is nervous about this. As the pair start to pull, Poppy stops them and unlocks their hair. She apologizes and says she should never have done that. To her surprise, the pair only wanted to hear her apology. It turns out the pair decided to work together to teach Poppy a lesson. As they go off bragging about their plan, Smidge points out that by working together against Poppy they achieved the desired effect the bow was meant to have anyway. Poppy tells her its fine. Episode Notes Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Smidge *Branch *Creek *Satin and Chenille *Biggie *Cooper Episode Ranking How good was "Haircuffed"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With Continuations